


Savor Each Sensation

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey finds her release...AU.





	Savor Each Sensation

“Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night...”

The Phantom’s words are soft, alluringly so, and Darcey finds she is trembling even as she lets herself want what she knows must be about to happen. She is calm even as she allows the Phantom to blindfold her, stripping her with hands that are both tender and strong. 

She shivers when she follows the Phantom to the bed, letting herself relax and listen to the sounds of the lair, the softness of the sounds of the Phantom undressing tells her this is less about possession and more about pleasure. 

“Let your soul take you where you long to go  
Only then can you belong to me  
Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation...”

Phantom’s voice is softer still as she settles over Darcey and Darcey finds it easy to reach for the Phantom, her hands finding soft, silken, hair and pulling the Phantom’s lips down to cover hers. She is aching for more, but she knows she must wait, let the Phantom love her as she wants to. 

The feel of the Phantom’s lips trailing down her neck and over her collarbone, pausing there to mark her, draws a soft moan, although she finds it near impossible not to tremble when she feels the Phantom’s lips trailing softly back up, the Phantom’s hand stealing slowly up her inner thigh, Phantom claims both her lips and her pleasure at the same time, slow, deft, fingers slipping into Darcey until she bucks, letting out a noise that is pure pleasure. 

Phantom smiles against her lips, swallowing her soft moans even as she sets a pace, slowly drawing the other woman to her climax, the rhythm of the other woman’s fingers bringing her to, then over, the edge until she can’t hold on and lets her climax wash over her. 

She is shivering as she comes down, although she is content to settle against the Phantom’s side and rest her head on the woman’s shoulder. She is safe here.


End file.
